Déni
by Mackensy
Summary: Kensi à l'hôpital, une nouvelle qui chamboule tout sur son passage.


"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je suis touchée par la Densi fic! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête et je devais la sortir de là. Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira même si c'est court.**

* * *

- Kensi!

C'est tout ce que j'attendis avant de perdre connaissance. J'ai eu une violente douleur dans le ventre et puis le noir complet. Et la voix de mon coéquipier qui résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Nous étions en mission, je travaillais en couverture dans un bar. Tout se passait bien, me serais-je pris une balle? La douleur était similaire mais je ne me souviens de rien.

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, je me redresse et examine la chambre, défaut professionnel. Un médecin arrive quelques minutes après et me sourit en voyant que je suis réveillé. Il relit ses fiches puis se concentre sur moi.

- Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, je crois.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part?

- Un peu au ventre mais c'est supportable. Dis-je en passant une main là où j'ai mal mais aucune cicatrice. Qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur?

- Cela n'est pas courant mais cela arrive.

- Docteur? Le pressais-je.

Il m'annonça la nouvelle qui s'effondra sur moi, je n'y croyais pas, c'était impossible. Il me fit passer beaucoup d'examens mais j'étais comme dans un trou noir, mon cerveau refusait d'assimiler l'information. J'étais en pilote automatique. J'avais peur, mais c'était une peur différente de celle que je connaissais. C'était la peur de l'inconnu. Finalement je pus rentrer chez moi, mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Je me mis dans le fauteuil, les genoux recroquevillé contre mon ventre, une couverture me recouvrant et je plongeais ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ne relève la tête quand j'entendis des bruits à la porte plutôt quelqu'un qui essayait de la défoncer. Il faisait nuit, combien de temps avais-je été out? Je me lève mais garde la couverture qui m'entoure, j'ouvre la porte sur mon coéquipier qui semble inquiet.

- Kensi, bordel pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas? Demande-t-il visiblement inquiet.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu pleures. Dit-il et je porte une main à ma joue qui est couvert de larmes.

- Je vais bien. Répétais-je en mode robot.

- Ok rentre, je préviens les autres que je t'ai retrouvé et j'arrive.

Je m'assieds en indien sur le canapé, l'attendant, raffermissant ma prise sur ce qui me protège des regards. Il s'assied à côté de moi mais je ne relève pas la tête.

- Kensi qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je

- Kens, parles-moi? C'est mauvais?

- Non pas vraiment.

- C'est bon alors?

- J'en sais rien, c'est compliqué. Tu te rappelles la mission où on était sensé être un couple?

- Oui mais je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on en parlait plus

- On va devoir en reparler.

- Pourquoi?

Je n'ai pas la force de le dire, c'est compliqué. Alors je préfère me lever et laisser tomber mon bouclier, ma couverture pour lui faire voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je baisse les yeux et lui aussi vers mon ventre, qui n'est plus mon ventre. Il est déformé, gros, rond, il est habité par un petit être. Mon bébé, notre bébé.

- Le médecin m'a apprit que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse. Je suis enceinte Deeks.

- Merde mais ce n'est pas possible, tu devrais être au moins à … Dit-il en voulant toucher mon ventre comme si c'était une blague.

- 7 mois, apparemment ça peut arriver que le corps ne montre aucun signe. Certaines accouchent même sans savoir qu'elles étaient enceintes. Lui répétais-je ce que le doc m'avais dit et je reprends ma couverture avant de me rassoir.

- Mais comment?

- J'en sais rien Deeks, lis les brochures. M'énervais-je en lui laissant les prospectus que les infirmières m'avaient donnés et que j'avais laissé choir sur le fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Parce que juste qu'ici, c'est moi qui suis enceinte.

- Mais je suis le père.

- Sois réalise, toi père, moi mère? Famille parfaite. C'est réel, réveille-toi.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça? Dit-il septique mais gardant son calme, il est sérieux ça se voit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je le veux cette enfant, je ne veux pas l'abandonner.

- Tu vas quitter ton job pour l'élever? Lui lançais-je septique.

- Pourquoi pas?

- T'es sérieux?

Il se leva et mit un genou à terre. Je le regarde perplexe et en même temps c'est une vision dont j'ai rêvé. Je suis une femme et comme toute petite fille j'ai rêvé au prince charmant. Je l'imaginais plutôt brun, fort, un peu comme Callen mais maintenant une tête d'ange aux yeux bleus me parait encore mieux.

- Je suis très sérieux et je veux me marié avec toi et garder cet enfant.

- Deeks. Le suppliais-je presque, c'était trop d'espoir, trop d'implication.

- Kensi, je t'aime et ce bébé ninja, je l'aime déjà. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon ventre et je ressentis pour la première fois un coup de pied comme pour répondre à son papa.

- On ne sera pas des supers parents. Dis-je en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Des parents tout court ce ne sera pas mal. Dis oui Kensi. dit-il de ses yeux implorants mais la réponse est devant moi, je l'aime et je l'embrasse pour sceller notre destin

* * *

J'arrive au bureau avec mon yaourt au concombre, je m'assois au bureau sous le regard des hommes de l'équipe.

- T'as future femme à des goûts très spéciaux. Michelle, elle ne mangeait que des fraises à longueurs de journée.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle a eut des filles. Mais nous on veut un bébé ninja. Et quand on voit les goûts de ton autre femme. Plaisanta mon futur mari en regardant Callen qui mangeait un truc au poisson.

- Mon autre… Commença Sam puis il suivit son regard et comprit, le concerné s'offusqua.

- Hey!

- Ne t'en prends pas au parrain de notre bébé. Dis-je en reprenant une cuillère.

- Le… dirent G et Marty en cœur, ils sont mignons.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? Fit mon coéquipier et je lui lance un regard noir.

- Règle numéro un, ne jamais contrarié une femme enceinte. Murmure Sam mais je l'ai entendu.

- Merci. Murmure à son tour mon cœur.

- J'ai plein de tuyaux pour toi mon gars. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Mademoiselle Blye, puis-je vous parler? Nous interrompis Hetty, je pose mon repas.

- Bien sûr.

Elle voulait surement me parler de la décision qui avait été prise. C'était toujours en délibération. Je m'assieds non sans difficulté sur la chaise.

- Bien comment allez-vous?

- Bien tout se passe bien, les analyses ont montré qu'il est en parfaite santé.

- J'en suis ravie. Et vous avez choisis de bon parrain et marraine. Dit-elle en regardant Nell et Eric rejoindre les autres.

- Je suis sûr que Nell et Callen seront parfaits et elles à aussi deux oncles et deux grands-mères présentes.

- Je pensais que la mère de Deeks, oh c'est de moi que vous parlez. Comprit-elle semblant un instant déstabilisé, c'était rare.

- Si vous acceptez.

- C'est un immense honneur. Fit-elle visiblement émue alors elle changea de sujet. Nous avons également pris une décision concernant votre liaison avec l'agent Deeks. Quand vous reviendrez vous aurez une période d'essai et si tout fonctionne rien ne changera. Nous avons également prévu que Nate puisse être là en cas où vous auriez besoin de vous occupé de votre enfant. Et c'est lui qui ferra équipe avec l'agent Deeks quand vous serez en congé maternité.

- Merci Hetty, pour tout.

- Puis-je? Demanda-t-elle en montrant mon ventre, cette manie que tout le monde veuille toucher mon ventre m'énervait venant de veilles sorcières que je ne connaissais pas mais venant de celle que je considérais comme faisant partie de ma famille, c'était supportable.

- Retourner à votre place sinon monsieur Callen serait capable de finir votre repas. Dit-elle retirant sa main avec une petite larme, je souris.

- Il n'a pas intérêt j'ai toujours mon arme.

Un mois plus tard, le petit Alexander D. Deeks vit le jour, un petit blondinet et cinq mois plus tard, les deux agents se marièrent. Je pourrais vous dire que tout se passa bien, qu'il n'eut pas de larmes, ni d'accidents mais nous sommes humains et personne n'est parfait. Cependant il est toujours agréable de penser qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Alors un avis c'était bon, mauvais? Je préviens que tête d'ange est une marque déposé par EloOdie :-) je ne fais qu'emprunter.**


End file.
